beyond_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Vogel
Biography Early life Lucia was born on Mantri’ell, and was merely a child in her elementary education when the Lavinians were forced into exile. Both of her parents were involved in the defense of the planet; her father was a mechanical engineer in the Engineer Corps, and her mother who was a pilot in the Navy, and thus Lucia alone was sent aboard the Traquia to start a new life on Hesperax. Hesperax Choosing the Naval stream of education, she wished to become a pilot like her mother, but upon displaying exceptional tactical and strategic prowess, Lucia was noticed by Commander Hugh. Hugh, robbed of his own daughter at the fall of Wintermourne, was eager to take her under his wing and groom her as a potential successor as Commander of the Traquia. She continued to excel in this field, and rose through the ranks of the Naval Office at unprecedented speed, and eventually was promoted to Captain, and served on the largest ship in the Lavinian legion, the Traquia - the very ship that brought her from her home - as it’s second in command officer. = Traquia After a disastrous chain of events, and a battle gone awry, Commander Hugh was killed in action. At first, the loss crippled her with self doubt and guilt, however, with the ready willingness of her crew, and emotional support she received from her newest ally, Moonblade Alistair, she was able to recover. Shortly afterwards, upon the Moonblade’s recommendation, Lord Commander of the Fleet Davis promoted her to Commander of the Traquia. Relationships Lord Commander Davis Lucia and Davis share a rather unconventional relationship, as despite Davis’ position of highest ranking official in the Legion, she treats him with a degree of sass and attitude, while other members of the legion treat him with only the highest standard of respect. Due to this, Davis’ often is seen berating Lucia, but despite this they share a deeper relationship of care and trust. Fleet Commander Hugh The late ex-Commander of the Traquia, Hugh, personally viewed himself as a sort of father figure to Lucia. She personally harbored some distaste for Hugh due to the fact he shifted off of her desired career path, however she did respect him as a teacher and later, a friend. Hugh would go on to groom Lucia in order to succeed him, and when he eventually was killed in action, Lucia would shoulder the guilt and blame of his death until convinced otherwise by Alistair and her Crew. Moonblade Alistair Lucia’s relationship with Alistair developed after Lord Commander Davis had him stationed aboard her ship, the Traquia. Eventually, after working together on the Traquia, living for some time together, and training with each other, the two have had some uncertain romance blossom between them. Lucia deeply cares for Alistair, and was extremely worried when he was injured by the Arbiter who infiltrated the ship. Furthermore, Alistair is one of the few people who has managed to bring out her dormant “girly” side, which is seen when she made the effort to dress up for the first time in a very long time, following his discharge from the hospital. Valencia Cinders Lucia, while respecting her position of authority over the pirates, as well as her command prowess, loathes Valencia as she sees her as a potential rival for Alistair’s affections. She is jealous of her physical appearance and well endowed body, as well as for her natural charm, and flirtatious capabilities. Legacy Category:Character